la parte pervertida de super junior
by Soo Kyung
Summary: tu y los de Suju muchooo lemoon y de lo más pervertido por lo que no aconsejo leer este fics a los que sean devil de corazón o no le guste el Lemon sobretodo es Lemon XD
1. Se buena chica y complace a tu oppa

**Tipo o género: Romántico, comedia, Lemon (muchooo lemoon y de lo más pervertido por lo que no aconsejo leer este fics a los que sean dedil de corazón o no le guste el Lemon ^^ sobretodo es Lemon XD) y drama (no abra mucho ya que que la historia es más de Lemon del pervertido ^^**)

**P.D: Si aparece esto (tn) es tu nombre ^^ **

**CAP 1: "Se buena chica y complace a tu oppa ^^" "¿Quieres que también te ate las piernas? ;)"**

POV Donghae

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y estaba acostado en la cama, no podía dormir ya que había dormido toda la tarde, intente cerrar los ojos y dormirme, cuando de repente escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse despacio y sin hacer ruido, después se escucha como con cuidado intenta cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, se notaba como llevaba algo en brazos, después recordé que el único que no había llegado a casa era Leeteuk, era raro que llegara a estas horas, era el que más cumplía el horario, ya le preguntare en la mañana, el porque llego a estas horas.

Me levante, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, me arte de dormir ^^ , me metí en el baño y me di una ducha refrescante ya que había hecho mucho calor en la noche y me cambie de ropa con algo de estar por casa, vamos una camisa sin mangas blanca y un pantalón de chándal ^^. Después de salir de mi habitación me entro hambre por lo que veía no se había levantado nadie, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina y me tome unos cereales ^^, después de desayunar, antes de volver a entrar a mi habitación me acorde de la llegada de Leeteuk a esas horas y me dirigí a su cuarto para preguntarle esa tardanza, cuando abrí la puerta, nunca me imagine encontrarme lo que me encontré. Era hermosa, se notaba que no era asiática sino más bien europea, estaba acostada en la cama, de lado, lo más raro es que estaba totalmente desnuda, lo que me hizo que se me sonrojaran las mejillas, tenia una piel perfecta, era de un color blanco como la leche, tenia una hermosa silueta de las que llaman la atención, tenia unas bonitas y largas piernas, de las que le gustaría a Heechul, y seguí subiendo asta encontrar el punto débil de Yesung, tenia unos grandes y formados pechos, solo con mirarlos te daban ganas de tocarlos, cerré la puerta y me acerque más para observarla más de cerca, me coloque de cuclillas delante de ese hermoso rostro, esos hermosos labios que daban ganas de saborearlos y esos lindos y grandes ojos, que aun permanecían cerrados. Su hermosa melena de color Naranja que resaltaba aun más el blanco de su piel. Me quede embobado mirándola, pero, que hacia allí?, y por que estaba desnuda?, no me puedo imaginar a mi hyung haciendo nada con esta hermosura. De repente siento como empieza a mover sus parpados, asta conseguir abrirlos, dios tenia unos hermosos ojos de color marrón, me quede hipnotizado con esos ojos, cuando me vio se sorprendió, poniendo los ojos como platos, y más cuando se ve desnuda, no se movió solo se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado, y mirándome atónita ante su estado, de repente se abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de esos hermosos ojos, exacto era Leeteuk, que se quedo parado al verme y después de cerrar la puerta me sonrió, después la miro y le sonrió con una sonrisa picara, nunca la había visto en mi Hyung, yo la mire y estaba atónita ante lo que veía, dios la vista se me iba hacia esos perfectos labios, dios cuantas ganas tenia de besarlos y saborearlos, después le dirigí una mirada a Leeteuk, en la que por lo visto se reflejaba mi deseo ya que asintió y me dijo en voz muy baja "Adelante" con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, yo la mire y no pude evitarlo, esos labios me llamaban mucho la atención, observe esos ojos y vi el suplico y el grito de ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde, esos labios y esos ojos me habían conquistado, antes de que me diera cuenta estaba acostado a su lado besando apasionadamente sus labios, mientras acariciaba su hermoso y delicado rostro. Empecé a bajar poco a poco una de mis manos asta uno de sus bien formados pechos y lo acaricie, era tan blandito y suave, empecé a jugar con su pezón, provocándole unos gemidos, detrás suya siento como Leeteuk se acuesta y me observa, después lleva una de sus manos asta su "zona femenina" y la acaricia, provocándole más gemidos que nos excitaba a ambos, se podía distinguir las suplicas en un tono casi inaudible de la chica. Después de un largo tiempo haciendo eso, pare y me quede mirándola, como estaba de agitada intentando volver a controlar la respiración, Leeteuk y yo nos acostamos observando el acelerado movimiento de su pecho, por la falta de respiración, era tranquilizador, después de eso Leeteuk y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con una sonrisa que estaba llena de lujuria y picardía. Después dirigimos la mirada a esos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate, que nos miraba con suplica y tristeza. Ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta.

Yesung- Ettooo Leeteuk, sabes donde esta….OoO.- Dijo parándose a contemplar esa espectacular imagen, éramos Leeteuk y yo abrazando a una chica desnuda que en sus ojos solo había suplica, su cara nos dio risa a mi y a Leeteuk, empezamos a notar como su mirada se dirigía hacia nosotros y después hacia esa espectacular figura, y donde se paro, claro en el pecho, fue cuando más abrió los ojos, en ese momento Leeteuk y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, para después mirar a Yesung e indicarle que se nos uniera, no hiso falta ni esperar unos segundos, en menos de un segundo estaba encima de ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho ^^.

POV Yesung

Me había levantado al oír un ruido en la cocina, como de costumbre me levante y me pegue una ducha, dios que calor tuve anoche, después me puse un pantalón y una camiseta cómoda, y me dirigí hacia mis lindos tesoros Ttangkoma, Ttangkominh y Ttangkko, les di de comer, pero Ttangkoma se veía rara por lo que fui a mirar en el libro de enfermedades de tortugas que tenia, oh pero no estaba, fui a ver si estaba en la cocina y tampoco, por lo que le pregunte a Heechul que por supuesto estaba en su baño mirándose al espejo ^^, pero no sabia nada de el libro, entonces cuando me fui a dirigir a la habitación de Siwon me acorde que el ultimo en cogerlo fue Leeteuk ya que lo había dejado tirado en el sillón y me echo la bronca por eso ^^. Entonces me dirigí feliz a la habitación de Leeteuk y abrí la puerta.

Yesung- Ettooo Leeteuk, sabes donde esta….OoO.- No me podía creer lo que veía, Leeteuk y Donghae estaban abrazando a una chica, espera, OqO estaba totalmente desnuda, ommooo ommoo, era hermosa, se notaba que no era asiática, más bien era europea, dios tenia unos hermosos ojos y unos apetecibles labios, daban ganas de besarlos, tenia una perfectas y largas piernas, dios como Heechul la vea le da un infarto. Seguí observándola y Oh Dios Mío, no me podía creer lo que veía, era un sueño echo realidad, dios mío, mi vista se concentro en  
sus perfectos y firmes pechos, eran hermosos y grandes, te entraban ganas de tocarlos y ese blanco lechoso te daba ganas de mordisquearlos *q*, y encima el vaivén de su pecho al respirar de forma agitada. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y me hicieron una señal de que me uniera a ellos, no me lo pensé dos veces, después de cerrar la puerta, me acerque asta la cama y me tumbe encima de ella, mire esos preciosos ojos que era muy perceptible el temor y la suplica, y después dirigí mi mirada a esos apetecibles labios, no dure mucho tiempo sin probarlos, empezó siendo un beso suave en el que solo rozaban nuestros labios, y intente hacerlo más salvaje y apasionado pero no me permitía dejar entrar mi lengua, los chicos se dieron cuenta por lo que note debajo de mi pecho la mano de Leeteuk intentando llegar a uno de sus pechos, me separe un poco facilitándole la llegada y con una sonrisa picara mientras observaba sus movimientos y después le dirigía una mirada a la que el me respondió con otra sonrisa picara, la mire, intentaba soltarse de mi agarre pero se quedo quieta al sentir como Leeteuk le apretaba y acariciaba unos de sus pechos, ella me miraba con suplica y yo solo pude contestarle con una sonrisa picara a la vez que lujuriosa, note como se le irisaba el cuerpo y como abría la boca para poder soltar un gemido, ya que Leeteuk le había pellizcado un pezón, cosa que aproveche para poderle dar ese beso apasionado, sentía como al principio luchaba por apartarse de mi beso, pero ya después siguió el ritmo de mi lengua. Tuvimos que parar ese beso por culpa de la maldita necesidad de respirar, me separe un poco y le sonreí, después me quede embobado con el movimiento agitado de su pecho, dios me volvía loco. No aguantaba más, cogí uno de sus pechos y lo acaricie, después me puse a jugar con el pezón, produciéndole gemidos que provocaban la excitación de los tres, mientras jugaba con uno me dirigí hacia el otro y empecé a chuparlo y jugar con la lengua. Después solté uno de sus pechos y fui bajando lentamente mi mano, notando la excitación que le producía el notar el contacto de mi mano, cuando llegue a su "zona femenina" la acaricie provocándole unos gemidos, note lo rápido que se humedecía su "zona femenina" y deje de chuparle uno de los pezones para mirar a los chicos, los dos tenían una mirada de lujuria y perversión, los dos asintieron y yo les obedecí, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina, que la hiso curvar la espalda, cada vez su pecho se movía más agitadamente, y sus gemidos se multiplicaban, cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad del dedo, vacile un poco, pero al final le metí otro dedo más, produciéndole un gemido más fuerte y que sus ojos se le abrieran más, casi se les salía de su orbitas, esa excitación me indujo a meterle otro dedo mas, cosa que produjo que agarrara fuertemente las sabanas de la cama y que Leeteuk tuvo que reaccionar ante el gemido fuerte que iba a pegar, cortándolo con un apasionado beso. Fui bajando poco a poco sacando mis dedos de su vagina y chupándolos mientras la observaba respirar agitadamente, me puse de rodillas debajo de los pies de la cama, le sonreí, ella me miro con suplica, pero era demasiado tarde, me había excitado demasiado, le agarre por sus lindos y delicados tobillos, abriéndole las piernas, las cuales ella intento cerrar sonrojada, pero no pudo ya que las piernas de Leeteuk y Donghae consiguieron atrapar sus piernas manteniéndolas abiertas, yo sonreí y me acerque más a su "zona femenina" primero la acaricie despacio y fui acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, mientras con la otra mano introducía dos dedos de golpe en su vagina provocándole un fuerte gemido que fue silenciado con un apasionado beso de Donghae. Cada vez aceleraba más y más el ritmo, ante tanta excitación me atreví a meterle otro dedo más y aumentando la velocidad, aunque entre Donghae y Leeteuk se turnaran para cortar sus fuertes gemidos con besos apasionados, se seguía oyendo algún que otro que se escapaba, teníamos miedo de que los demás se enteraran. Después de varios gemidos, ella no aguantaba más y se vino. Yo pare y saque los dedos de su apretada vagina, Leeteuk y Donghae todavía tenían sujetas sus piernas, cuando de repente abrieron la puerta.

POV Heechul

Dios me había levantado y me metí en la ducha para refrescarme, aah odio cuando hace mucho calor, después de refrescarme, cogí unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa sin mangas de color negro, hoy no iba a salir así que me puse cómodo para estar por la casa, después no pude evitar ver a esa hermosura que me había robado el corazón, si exacto, era mi reflejo, que estaba reflejado en el espejo del baño, cuando siento que Yesung, me pregunta por uno de esos libros de tortugas, claramente no se nada de donde podía estar. Después de que saliera, me agarre el pelo en una coleta y me dirigí a la cocina, que raro Leeteuk y Donghae no se habían levantado. Ya en la cocina cojo una taza y la lleno de cereales con leche, me senté en la mesa y me puse a mirar el periódico, aaah que guay estábamos en el puesto numero 1 de ventas ^^. Después de desayunar me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de meterme en mi habitación me detuve ya que oía ruidos de la habitación del fondo, la de Leeteuk, me acerque más y distinguí unos gemidos que procedían de una chica OoO, oh dios mío O.o Leeteuk tenia a una chica en su habitación y estaban haciendo "eso", wow nunca me lo imagine de él. Tenía curiosidad así que abrí la puerta, OoO pero que, nunca creí encontrarme con esa imagen. Y después decían que yo era el pervertido ¬¬. Ellos me miraron y después de un rato se miraron y sonrieron entre si, la chica permanecía tumbada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y atrapadas por las de Leeteuk y Donghae, Yesung estaba de rodillas delante de los pie de la cama, enfrente de la "zona femenina" de la chica, dios empecé a mirarla, y oh dios mío, tenia las piernas más sexys que e visto en mi vida, seguí el recorrido asta encontrarme con los formados y grandes pechos de la chica, que se movían de forma acelerada debido a la agitada respiración. Ya entendía la felicidad de Yesung ^^, después seguí hasta encontrarme con esos labios que daban ganas de morderlos y jugar con ellos, seguí asta encontrarme con esos ojos que me miraban con suplica y desesperación, solo cerré la puerta detrás de mi, y los chicos solo me hicieron un hueco, me aproxime asta coincidir nuestras miradas, dios sentía la respiración agitada de ella, oh como me excitaba con solo mirarla, me mordí el labio inferior y decidido le di un beso, al principio fue suave pero a medida fue volviéndose más apasionado, se notaba que estaba cansada ya que no opuso resistencia. Después fui bajando poco a poco una de mis manos hasta llegar a su "zona femenina" y le empecé a introducir dos dedos en la vagina y fui acelerando el ritmo, lo que produjo en ella que su pecho se acelerara y agarrara las sabanas fuerte mente, yo ya no podía más, esa chica me excitaba demasiado, así que saque los dedos y los chupe, me incorpore para observarla mejor y oh dios mío era tan sexy, no aguante más, mire a los chicos, que me suspiraron y asintieron con una sonrisa picara, y me baje los pantalones y los calzoncillos, provocando que la cara de la chica cambiara, de una de suplica a una de asombro, es que mi amiguito impresiona ^^, después cuidadosamente me fui introduciendo en ella, la cual curvo la espalda y agarro fuertemente la sabana mientras se mordía su labio inferior, ya cuando estaba dentro de ella, empecé con un movimiento suave y cada vez fui acelerando más y más, mientras lo hacia me fui aproximando a ella y la fui besando por el cuello, y del cuello volví a esos apetecibles labios, esos besos ahogaban nuestros gemidos, los cuales excitaban a los chicos. Después de unas cuantas envestidas más, llegamos al orgasmo y ahogamos nuestros gritos con un beso apasionado. Después de eso la mire y sonreí pícaramente, me subí los pantalones (y los calzoncillos) y me eche a un lado suyo. Los cuatro observamos el vaivén de sus pechos a causa de la respiración acelerada. Y vimos como Yesung se recostaba encima de ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, lo que nos produjo risa. La observamos absorto en su belleza, mientras poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida, lo cual nosotros emitamos a causa del cansancio.

POV TU(TU NOMBRE)

Ya hacia tiempo que termine mis estudios de bachille, pero tenia un sueño el de ir a el instituto de arte de Seúl, estaba decidida a hacerlo por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces me apunte a su prueba de ingreso y me fui hacia Seúl, mi querida Corea del Sur. Dios como amaba ese país, amaba todo relacionado con el, su cultura, su idioma, sus costumbres y por su puesto su música, si exacto, el kpop.  
Nada más llegar a el aeropuerto fui al hotel en que me iba a hospedar, descanse y a la mañana siguiente fui a hacer la prueba de ingreso a el instituto de arte de Seúl, aaaah grite de felicidad cuando me entere de que me habían aceptado.

Ya llevaba allí 1 año y compartía piso con una amiga del instituto. Pero no todas las cosas hiban bien.

Mi amiga- Oye (tn) estamos en números rojos y encima nos han despedido del trabajo, y tenemos que pagar los materiales para el curso, aaaah que podemos hacer.- Dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina.

Yo- Mmm… pues no se?... tendremos que buscar un nuevo trabajo ^^.

Mi amiga- Dios como si fuera tan fácil ¬¬.- Bueno saldré a buscar

Después de varias semanas de búsqueda, parecía que mi amiga había encontrado algo, en lo que pagaban bien y no ocupaba muchas horas. Fuimos a la dirección que nos habían dicho, la verdad no nos gusto mucho el sitio y más cuando entramos en el supuesto local. Nos explicaron de que trataba el trabajo y resumiendo lo que nos dijeron, iba sobre prostitución ¬¬. No nos gusto así que nos fuimos, cosa que los hombres que estaban allí no les gusto la idea y nos cogieron, reteniéndonos a la fuerza, después de varios intentos por soltarnos de sus agarres, conseguimos escapar y corrimos todo lo que pudimos, dirigiéndonos por uno de los callejones, nos consiguieron alcanzar, capturando a mi amiga, intente ayudarla pero ella me dijo que me fuera que ella estaría bien, decía eso por que a las extranjeras como yo le obligaban a hacer cosas horribles, todavía tenia detrás mía a cuatro de los hombres esos, seguía corriendo mientras salían mis lagrimas sin parar. Llevaba corriendo mucho tiempo, tanto que ya había anochecido, corrí hacia una tienda pero estaba cerrada, sin darme cuenta choque con alguien y caí al suelo, el me ayudo a levantarme y creyendo que era uno de esos hombres empecé a golpearlo mientras se me escapaban unas lagrimas y unos gemidos de cansancio, el me levanto el rostro y con la voz muy dulce me dijo.

X- Tranquila sssh todo ira bien ^^…- Dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas. Oh dios mio cuando abrí los ojos no pude creer quien era… Ommooo OoO…. Era Leeteuk de Super Junior, dios como me gustaba era tan lindo.

Yo- Oh dios mío eres Leeteuk OoO.- Dije con cara asombrada, a lo que el asintió y me sonrió. Quede profundamente hipnotizada por esa linda mirada, tanto que ya no me acordaba que me perseguían aquellos hombres, pero rápida mente volví a la vida real por los fuertes pasos y gritos que venían de detrás nuestro. – Po..po..por favor…ayúdame.- Dije entre lagrimas mientras le agarraba de las mangas de la camisa, yo miraba asustada a esos hombres que cada vez estaban más cerca. El siguió mi mirada y al ver mi expresión y la de esos hombres me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr asta un coche, que deduzco que era el suyo. Me dijo que me subiera y arrancamos, estaba muy agitada de haber corrido tanto. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta, le podía pedir ayuda para rescatar a mi amiga.- Pe… perdón… pero cogieron a mi amiga…. Podrías ayudarme a salvarla.- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Leeteuk- Si la cogieron… lo siento pero es demasiado tarde.- Dijo con los ojos triste al ver mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Yo- aaah noooo…. Hay que intentarloooo .- Dije entre lagrimas mientras intentaba bajarme del vehículo. El al ver mi reacción y ver lo que pretendía me agarro del brazo.

Leeteuk- Por favor tranquilízate….- Dijo intentando tranquilizarme, después de un rato me coloco su chaqueta en la cabeza para que pudiera llorar en paz, no se cuando pero me quede dormida.

Me levante en una habitación, no la reconocía, no me acordaba de nada, Oh dios mío esos hombres me atraparon?, me empecé a poner nerviosa, cuando de repente siento una mano en el hombro y oigo esa dulce y suave voz.

Leeteuk- Sssh Tranquila… estas a salvo ^^.- Dijo mientras me viraba hacia el, ya empezaba a recordar, el me salvo de esos hombres, me sentía tranquila y cómoda con el. Aunque no me tuve que haber fiado de el. Poco a poco se fue acercando y dijo unas palabras que me produjeron escalofríos y miedo.- No tienes que fiarte de todo el mundo ^^, no me conoces y estas en mi habitación, en mi cama y te tranquilizas así de fácil?.- Dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a mi cara.

Yo- Perooo…pero tu eres diferente ^^" eres dulce y bueno, al fin y al cabo soy tu fan.- Dije con una sonrisa insegura en mi cara, el se rio ante mi comentario, después me miro y giro asta quedar encima de mía.

Leeteuk- Eso crees? ^^.- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Dios no sabes lo que me excitas, tus labios, tus ojos, tus piernas, tu pecho, quiero que seas mía ^^.- Dijo con una mirada de lujuria. No me dio tiempo de decir nada ya que de inmediato me estaba besando. Sentía como sus lengua intentaba colarse entre mis labios. El haber que ponía resistencia, metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y por debajo de mi sujetador (sostén) y cogiendo uno de mis pechos, no pude aguantarlo y gemí, el aprovecho ese acto para poder colar esa lengua traviesa, al principio intentaba resistirme, pero me rendí y seguí el movimiento de su lengua. Tubo que apartarse ya que nos quedábamos sin aire. El se sentó encima de mí y me miro, sonrió complacido por haberme rendido.- Ves ^^ no tienes que fiarte de nadie ^^.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Ahora te enseñare a ser una chica lista ^^, de la mejor forma.- Dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a mi cara.- A partir de ahora serás de Super Junior ^^.- dijo con una sonrisa picara y con la mirada llena de lujuria y perversión. Yo no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, dios había huido de aquellos hombres que me querían prostituir para escapar con este hombre que era un pervertido OoO ahora soy de Super Junior?. El al notar mi silencio me empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

Yo- No…n..no…. espera… por favor detente.- El no me hacia caso, seguía desabrochando la camisa, con su fuerza me levanto y me la quito. Yo inmediatamente me senté en un rincón de la cama y me tape mis pechos, aun tenia el sujetador (sostén) pero me daba vergüenza. El rio pícaramente y se acerco lentamente hacia mi. Me beso, no pude resistirlo, era uno de mis amores platónicos, dios por que tenia que ser un idol tan sexy. Empecé a notar como una de sus manos intentaba desabrochar el sujetador (sostén), cuando lo consiguió se aparto y me sonrió, ahora me volví a tapar los pechos, estaba roja de la vergüenza, el ya arto de esa actitud me tiro por los tobillos llevándome hacia el y agarrando mis manos.

Leeteuk- Se una buena chica y complace a tu Oppa ^^.- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Después recorrió con unos de sus dedos, desde mis labios, los que le dio un pequeño beso y después se aparto y siguió recorriendo mi cuello asta llegar a uno de los pechos, sonrió y empezó a chupar y jugar con la lengua uno de los pezones. No pude evitar soltar algún que otro gemido lo que aumentaba su excitación. Dejo de jugar con mi pezón y se separo me observo, y poco a poco fue bajando la mano asta llegar a mi pantalón corto, sonrió y me desabrocho el cinturón que tenia puesto, lo saco del pantalón y me lo ajusto en las muñecas, para que no lo intentara parar. La verdad eso me excitaba cada vez más. Después soltó mis muñecas y bajo hacia mis pantalones, los cuales desabrocho en un ágil movimiento y me los quito. Solo me quedaban las sexy bragas (calzón, pantaletas…)de color rojo con encaje, el sonrió.- Tienes buen gusto ^^, lastima que no la vallas a usar por mucho tiempo aquí ^^.- Dijo con una picara sonrisa mientras las quitaba en otro ágil movimiento, ya no tenia nada puesto, estaba totalmente desnuda, lo único que tenia era el cinturón que amarraba mis muñecas, intente juntar mis piernas para que el no viera mi "zona femenina", el al ver ese gesto se rio y abrió como si nada mis piernas, haciendo que me sonrojara aun más. Yo volví a cerrarlas el a esa reacción se rio y suspiro.- Quieres que también te ate las piernas?^^.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Preciosa, hacerlo voy a hacerlo ^^.- Dijo con otra sonrisa, la cual yo ya vencida cerré mis ojos y deje de tensar las piernas, al ver que me rendía sonrió.- Muy bien así me gusta, eres muy obediente y sensata ^^.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un dulce beso en los labios. Después bajo otra vez asta mi "zona femenina" me agarro de las piernas empujándome un poco hacia el e introdujo un dedo en mi vagina, lo que me hiso arcar la espalda y soltar un gemido.- Wow si que esta estrecha…. Espera, no serás virgen?.- Dijo con cara de sorpresa, a lo que note como se sonrojaban mis mejillas por el comentario y asentía.- Oh OoO… entonces seré más suave contigo ^^.- Dijo mientras sacaba el dedo y lo lamia, después se acerco a mi y cogió mis muñecas, desabrochando el cinturón y lo tiro al suelo. Después bajo sus manos asta mi cara y la acaricio, me dio un suave pero apasionado beso, mientras fue bajando una de las manos asta llegar a mi "zona femenina" y la acaricio suavemente, después introdujo un dedo, y l movió lentamente mientras me observaba, yo solamente podía gemir y gemir, después acelero y introdujo un dedo más, lo que me provoco el agarrar fuertemente la sabana, yo no podía más.

Yo- Y..ya.. no…aguanto…ma….mas…- Dije entre gemidos.

Leeteuk- No tienes por que contenerte preciosa.- dijo con esa dulce voz y acelero más el ritmo, provocando que me llegara el orgasmo, y diera un gran gemido. El saco los dedos y los lamio, después me dio un beso suave y dulce.- Estas preparada?.- dijo el mientras se quitaba su blusa y mostraba ese perfecto abdomen, después se desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo junto con los calzoncillos, descubriendo su miembro que estaba muy erecto. Solo pude mirarlo asombrada y nerviosa, el se acostó encima de mi y me dio un beso en el cuello, después me beso los labios intensamente.- Tranquila…. Tendré mucho cuidado ^^…. Intentare que no te duela…- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa y con esa dulce voz.- Preparada…- Dijo mientras me abria las piernas y se introducía lentamente en mi, no pude evitar soltar un gemido que ahogo con un dulce beso, sentía dolor, provoco que se me salieran unas lagrimas. El con una mano me las limpio y me volvió a besar. Volvió a hacer una fuerte envestida, lo que me provoco agarrarme de su cuello y enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El mientras me besaba iba acelerando el ritmo, provocándonos unos gemidos que ahogábamos entre besos. El me cogió y me sentó encima de el provocando que su miembro entrar más en mi, y provocando un fuerte gemido que fue ahogado por un beso, yo le abrace y el empezó a moverme, ya faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo.

Leeteuk- Y…ya….no..puedo….ma….mas.- Dijo dándome un beso.

Yo- N…ni…y..yo.- Dije mientras le volvía a besar.

Ya los dos llegamos a la vez a el orgasmo provocando un gran grito que callamos con un beso. Yo ya estaba exhausta, por lo que lo mire y el me sonrió.

Leeteuk.- Mu…muy …bi..bien.- dijo entre respiración y respiración.- Mejor …. Dormimos… mañana seguiremos….- Dijo con una sonrisa picara a la que yo le conteste con una mirada de cachorrito.- Jejeje no me mires así ^^.- me dio un beso en la frente y me levanto, liberando a su miembro que todavía permanecía dentro de mi. Se vistió con un pantalón de pijama y se acostó en la cama, yo aun permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama, el me agarro del brazo y me atrajo asta los bazos de el, me dio un meso en la frente, yo me acomode en su pecho y así me quede profundamente dormida.

Después de eso siento como una brisa recorre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y enfrente de mi estaba, oh dios mío, estaba Donghae, tenia una mirada de lujuria, oh dios, espera, estoy desnuda. De repente siento como abren la puerta, oh ahí estaba Leeteuk, oh no por que le a sonreído a Donghae, eh espera por que le dice adelante, oh no a esto se refería con lo de "A partir de ahora serás de Super Junior", de repente siento como Donghae se acuesta a mi lado y empieza a besarme, dios no pude resistirme a esos labios tan apetecibles. Empiezo a sentir como baja una de sus manos y empieza a acariciar uno de mis pechos, siento como Leeteuk se acuesta detrás mía y lleva una de sus manos asta mi "zona femenina" y empieza a acariciarla, provocándome unos gemidos. Después de un tiempo, los dos se apoyan las cabezas en mis hombros y observan el vaivén de mi pecho, después de ese tranquilo momento entra Yesung, sorprendido por la imagen y sin esperar a que Leeteuk y Donghae le invitaran por segunda ves, cerro la puerta y se acostó encima mío, estaba cansada y no quería que jugaran con migo de esa forma, por eso cuando me beso e intento meter su lengua entre mis labios no lo deje, e intente soltarme de su agarre, asta que de repente siento como Leeteuk me acaricia uno de mis pechos y me pellizca un pezón, provocándome un gemido, el cual aprovecho Yesung para profundizar más el beso, al principio me resistía, pero me derrotaron esos labios. Después de ese beso, se incorporo y miro como movía mi pecho por la rápida respiración, después cogió uno y jugo con el, mientras que el otro, empezó a chupar y jugar con la lengua, le daba pequeños mordiscos a mi pezón, lo que me provocaba gemidos de placer y de dolor, los cuales excitaban más y más a los chicos, mientras seguía jugando con su lengua y mi pezón, fue bajando lentamente una de sus manos, ese contacto me excitaba cada vez más, fue bajando asta llegar a mi "zona femenina" la fue acariciando suavemente, lo que me produjo unos gemidos, me dio vergüenza lo rápido que me humedecí, pero me excitaba mucho, note como se dio cuenta y dejo de chupar mi pezón para mirar a los chicos, los cuales sonrieron con una mirada llena de lujuria y perversión, me dio miedo, de repente noto como introduce en mi vagina un dedo, Oh dios mío, empieza a moverlo más y más rápido así asta introducir tres dedos, lo cual produjo en mi un fuerte gemido que fue ahogado por un beso de Leeteuk, después saco sus dedos de mi vagina y se los chupo, se fue bajando poco a poco asta los pies de la cama donde se puso de rodillas y me sonrió, oh no espera por favor, le intente decir con la mirada, oh dios que vergüenza, hiso caso omiso a mis suplicas y me agarro los tobillos, yo inmediatamente intente cerrar las piernas pero las piernas de Leeteuk y Donghae me lo impidieron, ya que tenían atrapadas las mías. Se acerco mas a mi "zona femenina" y me la acaricio cada vez más rápido, no pude evitar soltar unos gemidos, mientras con la otra mano introducía dos dedos en mi vagina, yo solté un gran gemido que fue silenciado por Donghae, cada vez aceleraba más, esta vez introdujo otro dedo, mis gemidos eran ahogados por los besos de Leeteuk y Donghae, yo ya no aguantaba más, y llegue al orgasmo. Yesung saco los dedos de mi vagina y los lamio. De repente solo se oía mi agitada respiración, asta que se abrió la puerta, era Heechul, solo se quedo observando, cerro la puerta y los chicos le hicieron un hueco, el se acerco a mi cara y me miro con esos ojos que matarían a cualquiera, me empezó a besar, opuse resistencia, pero a quien iba a mentir, lo estaba disfrutando, al fin y al cabo eran los de Super Junior. Sentí como metía sus dedos en mi "zona femenina" y fue acelerando el ritmo, yo soltaba gemidos, de repente se paro, se ve que ya no aguanto más, se incorporo y miro a los chicos los cuales suspiraron y asintieron, en ese momento se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, provocando un suplico que después se convirtió en sorpresa, poco a poco lo introdujo en mi, y iba acelerando mientras nos basábamos y ahogábamos nuestro gemidos, después de llegar a el orgasmo se tumbo a un lado mío y los cuatro se quedaron observándome, siento como Yesung se acuesta encima de mí y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, ya estaba realmente agotada, por lo que mis parpados se cerraron solos asta volverme a quedar dormida.

-CONTINUARA-


	2. Esta noche oppa no va a dejarte dormir

_Intentando huir de unos hombres que me querían obligar a dedicarme a la prostitución, me encuentro de repente con Leeteuk, el cual me ayuda a escapar de ellos, pero espera, él era más pervertido que esos hombres, ah dios ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasarías si descubres que tus oppas favoritos son unos pervertidos, que no te dejaran descansar ni una sola noche, ya que tienes que complacerlos?_

_los SuJus no me pertenecen TAT,porque si me pertenecieran ¡Aigo!^^kkk~ son de don lee troll man ¬¬_

_P.D: Si aparece esto (tn) es tu nombre ^^_

**CAP 2: "Esta noche tu oppa no va a dejarte dormir, hasta que ya no pueda más "**

POV Leeteuk

Después de un agotado día en pervertir a una hermosa chica , en lo que me ayudaron Donghae, Yesung y Heechul , nos quedamos observándola como cerraba poco a poco sus hermosos y lindos ojos, después de quedarse dormida todos miraron hacia mí y yo les sonreí, ahora venían las preguntas.

Donghae- Hyung, debería preguntar?.- me dice con una carita de no  
estar seguro de lo que preguntaba.

Leeteuk- mmm…bueno…no creo que pase nada…jejeje…solo quiero enseñarle a esta chica lo desconfiada que tiene que ser con los hombres ….mmm….y bueno pues a partir de ahora, va a ser el juguete de perversiones de Súper Junior.- Dije con una sonrisa en la boca, a lo que ellos me miraron con cara de asombro.

Heechul- Omo y después me dicen que yo soy el pervertido .- Dijo con una cara larga mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de la chica y cerraba sus ojos, Yesung solamente me miro y me sonrió pícaramente, se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de la chica y cerro sus ojos, el único que me seguía mirando era Donghae que no estaba muy seguro, se recostó en el hombro de la chica y cerro sus ojos quedándose dormido, yo los emite y me acosté en el otro hombro de la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, no sé cuándo pero caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí una brisa y abrí los ojos poco a poco, me encontré con una imagen muy graciosa, en el otro lado de la cama estaba Donghae abrazando a Heechul y este otro abrazando a Yesung, que este estaba recostado en su pecho , después seguí la mirada hasta encontrarme con esa preciosidad, la verdad es que era muy hermosa, la luz de la tarde hacia que su piel se volviera de un color más pálido, y esa melena que parecía rayos de sol en el atardecer, sentí como se movía, poco a poco abrió esos preciosos ojos de color chocolate, eran hermosos, le acaricie el rostro, lo que provocó que girara esos hermosos ojo hacia mí. Pude observarla con determinación, la agarre del brazo atrayéndola hacia mí, acaricie esa perfecta espalda desnuda y ella se recostó en mi pecho, posando sus finas y delicadas manos en mi pecho.

Leeteuk- No me has dicho cómo te llamas.- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Elle levanto su rostro para encontrarse con mis ojo, me sonrió y me dijo.

Tu- Me llamo (tu nombre).- Dijo con una sonrisa que me hacía latir a mil por horas el corazón, no me podía creer que fuera a pervertir a alguien tan hermosa y dulce.

Heechul- Lindo nombre.- Se deshizo del abrazo de Donghae y de Yesung despertándolos. Y se acercó a abrazar por la espalda a (tu nombre).

Leeteuk- ¿Qué? Dormiste bien, parecías muy feliz en los brazos de Donghae.- No pude evitar decir con una sonrisa traviesa, en la cual me atino un golpecito en la cabeza. Y lo que hiso que (tu nombre) soltara una pequeña risa.

Heechul- Hey no te rías de mí.- Dijo haciéndole cosquillas a (tu nombre), mientras yo, Donghae y Yesung los mirábamos divertidos. De repente se escucha como se abre la puerta, a lo que todos reaccionamos con cara de pánico.

Siwon- Hey Leeteuk, ya está la com… ¿pero que pasa aquí? .- Dijo señalando la escena, yo abrazando a (tu nombre) que a la vez estaba siendo abrazada por Heechul y que Yesung se había vuelto a recostar en su pecho, y después Donghae estaba recostado en su abdomen. El al darse cuenta de que (tu nombre) estaba desnuda se sonrojo, y después empezó a contemplarla con detalle, sin poder añadir nada ya que de inmediato entran Ryeowook y Shindong, quedando en shock tras la imagen.

Ryeowook- Pe... PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN? ! .- Dijo pegando un grito que hiso que enseguida se oyeran unos fuertes pasos, ahora estaba todo Súper Junior en mi habitación, algunos en estado de shock y otros con miradas lujuriosas. Ahora sí que sí, ahora (tn) se enteraría de lo que es perversión.

Heechul- Bu…bueno…pu…puedo explicarlo….FUE LEETEUK.- Dijo mientras me señalaba.

Leeteuk- Eh?...¿quién decidió unirse a mi plan de perversión?.- Dije enfadado poniendo morros.

Heechul- Sabes lo difícil que me es resistirme a una chica desnuda, además cuando llegue Donghae y tú la estabais abrazando y mantenían sus perfectas piernas prisioneras con las suyas para mantenerlas abiertas, y Yesung estaba en los pies de la cama de rodillas pegado a su "zona femenina", normal que no me pudiera resistir.- Se notaba como (tn) se sonrojaba a causa de lo que había dicho Heechul. En ese momento las caras de los demás miembros de Súper Junior eran de asombro y algunos que otros se imaginaban la imagen por lo que tenían lujuria 100% en sus ojos, y las caras que daban miedo eran las de Ryeowook, Kangin y Shindong, que estaban rojas del enfado, Ryeowook y Shindong se acercaron hacia nosotros, Shindong nos sacó a mí y a Heechul de la habitación con un fuerte tirón de orejas, y Ryeowook saco de otro fuerte tirón de orejas a Donghae y a Yesung. En la habitación se quedaron los demás Súper Junior observando a la preciosa (tn) desnuda en la cama.

POV TU (Tn)

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, solo sé que ahora mismo estoy en la habitación desnuda y con todos los de Súper Junior mirándome con caras rebosantes de lujuria. De repente se me acerca Kangin y me cubre con una manta, me levanta en brazos y me lleva hasta el baño, ahí me sienta en un lado de la bañera, la cual parecía una mini piscina de lo grande que era, y empezó a llenarla de agua. Se acercó a mí y me acaricio el rostro.

Kangin- Perdona a esos pervertidos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Espero que estés bien.-Me dijo con otra sonrisa mientras controlaba la temperatura del agua, a lo que yo le conteste con una sonrisa.- Wow sí que eres linda... Ah ¿tienes ropa?- Yo negué con la cabeza.

Yo- No, después de que Leeteuk me trajera aquí y me la quitara no sé dónde la metió.- Dije intentando recopilar a ver si en algún momento me lo dijo.

Kangin- Aaaj ese pervertido….mmm…..haber…. te intentare conseguir algo de ropa.

Leeteuk- No la ropa no está permitida.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y acercándose a mí.

Kangin- Leeteuk...- Dijo antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Leeteuk- auch… ¿pero qué haces Kangin? .- Dijo sobándose la cabeza.- hable con Shindong y Ryeowook y están de acuerdo.

Ryeowook.- Si, ella fue perseguida para obligarla a la prostitución y su amiga fue cogida y ella está por la labor de ir a buscarla, además no estoy del todo en desacuerdo con que hay que enseñarle lo poco que debe fiarse de los hombres, y que mejor que esta casa de pervertidos .- Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Y además no tiene que estar muy incómoda con esto ya que es una fan de Súper Junior ¿verdad?.- Dijo mirándome.

Yo- mmm…bueno…no se.- Dije algo pensativa y nerviosa.- al fin y al cabo me están pidiéndome que sea el juguete de Súper Junior - Todos se quedaron viéndome, hasta que Kangin hablo.

Kangin- mmm….bueno….si es desde ese punto de vista…. No creo que pase nada, además viene bien tener una chica en una casa con tanto chico.- Dijo a lo que todos sonrieron y rieron alegre, pasando totalmente de mi comentario - Pero al menos debemos dejarla vestir con ropa interior y una camisa, sino se resfriara.- Y yo que pensaba que sería uno de los más listos y maduro de la casa, que equivocada estaba. Después de eso cada uno salió a buscar una camisa para mí y Leeteuk junto con Heechul se fueron a buscar en alguna tienda lencería femenina, que par para buscar sobre eso, a saber lo que me traerían.

Después de que se fueran me metí en la bañera, estaba muy rica y relajante, tocaron la puerta y era Ryeowook.

Ryeowook- ¿Se puede?- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su cara.- Te conseguí una blusa.

Yo- Si claro... Y gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras él se acercaba y colocaba la ropa en sima de una mesita que había al lado de la bañera. Note como se le coloraban las mejillas, era muy lindo.

Ryeowook- ah me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que si a Leeteuk - Dijo con cara triste mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la bañera. A lo que yo no pude evitar soltar una risa.

Yo- Eres muy lindo - Dije con una sonrisa en la cara y cogía un poco de la espuma que tenía en la bañera y se la ponía en la punta de la nariz. A lo que él se sonrojo y me contesto con una sonrisa.- No sé cómo puedes estar con tanto pervertido.

Ryeowook- ni yo, esos niños me hartan, pero al fin y al cabo son como mi familia y los quiero.- Dijo entre risas, dios era tan lindo.- Y ahora tú serás parte de mi familia, intentare que no sean tan pervertidos contigo, pero no te prometo nada - Dijo entre risas.

Yo- Gracias - Dije con una sonrisa y después le di un beso en la mejilla. Me hiso gracia su reacción ya que era de sorpresa, mientras se le sonrojaban más las mejillas, era tan lindo. Sonaba raro, ahora sería el juguete de Súper Junior, tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, pero era imposible de escapar de 12 chicos pervertidos, bueno más bien de 9 chicos pervertidos, de momento no tenían pinta de pervertidos Ryeowook, Kangin y Shindong. ah me iba a volver loca, estaba segura de que no me dejarían descansar.

Ryeowook- ¿En qué piensas?- Dijo mientras me observaba.

Yo- estoy segura de que no me dejaran descansar ni un solo día .- Dije con cara de agotamiento, solo con pensarlo me sonrojaba. Lo que le provoco risa a Ryeowook.

Ryeowook- eres muy linda, no te preocupes intentare que no se pasen contigo- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo- Gracias - Dije con una sonrisa y dándole otro beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez giro la cara para darme un beso en los labios, un suave y delicado beso en los labios. A lo que yo me sorprendí y me sonroje. Después de separarse me sonrió.

Ryeowook- Tenía ganas de probarlos - Dijo con una linda sonrisa en la cara. De repente tocaron la puerta y por el otro lado sonó la voz de Heechul.

Heechul- Ya llegamos y te conseguimos unas lindas y sexys braguitas - Me imaginaba la cara de pervertido que tendría ahora mismo. Yo y Ryeowook nos miramos y suspiramos.- ¿puedo pasar?

Yo- Si…- Dije dedicándole una sonrisa a Ryeowook a lo que él me dedico un gesto de ánimo. De inmediato se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Heechul con una sonrisa traviesa y detrás suya Leeteuk con otra sonrisa traviesa.

Heechul- Wow que sexy estas ahora mismo - Dijo sentándose en el borde de la bañera y Leeteuk se sentó en frente de Ryeowook apoyando su espalda en la bañera.

Yo- eres un pervertido.- Dije le lance agua, mientras se reían Leeteuk y Ryeowook.

Heechul- Para deja de mojarme- Dijo mientras intentaba protegerse del agua y yo reía. Se ve que hacíamos mucho ruido porque enseguida estaban el resto de los integrantes de Súper Junior. Todos empezaron a reír mientras contemplaban la pelea de agua entre yo y Heechul. Pero eso fue silenciado por el estómago de Shindong.

Shindong- Ups…- Dijo entre risas, a lo que nosotros le seguimos.

Ryeowook- Bueno mejor nos vamos y dejamos que (tn) se "vista" y así voy a preparar la comida, ¿Tendrás hambre verdad?- Dijo mirándome a lo que yo asentí y le dedique una sonrisa. En eso el me contesto con otra sonrisa y empezó a echar a los chicos del baño, pero claro, hay entraron los pervertidos de Heechul y Eunhyuk.

Heechul/ Eunhyuk- nosotros nos quedamos y así la ayudamos a vestirse - Dijeron con una sonrisa pervertida. A lo que Shindong se acercó a ellos y les dio un golpe en las molleras, después los cogió por las orejas y los saco del baño.- Déjanos…ah… nos haces daño.-Se oía cada vez más lejos sus suplicas, ya todos los chicos habían salido del baño, menos Leeteuk que se había quedado sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la bañera, el me miro y me sonrió.

Leeteuk- ¿Preparada para ser de Súper Junior?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo- No… pero no me dejan más opciones….- Dije poniéndome de morros a lo que él sonrió y negó con la cabeza después se levantó me dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir por la puerta me dijo.

Leeteuk- Ya que tienes el pelo mojado y no quiero que te refríes usa el secador.- Dijo mientras sacaba el secador de un armario y me sonreía, después cerró la puerta. Me quede dentro de la bañera pensando en todo lo que me iba a pasar, después de un rato de reflexionar me levante cogí la toalla que me había preparado Kangin y me seque con ella, después enrosque una de las toallas en mi pelo, busque el sujetador que me habían comprado Heechul y Leeteuk, y por supuesto era muy sexy de color rosa y con encaje, tenía escote en forma de "V" y se abrochaba adelante, claro más fácil para ellos, la verdad no sabía cómo podían saber que talla usaba de sujetador , después me puse la camisa que me habían conseguido, me reí cuando me la puse ya que me quedaba muy grande, después fui a buscar las bragas que me compraron Heechul y Leeteuk y al verlas me reí, eran unas bragas de encaje rosa estilo culott (son como pantalones pequeñitos pueden ser tanga o normales ) a juego con el sujetador, muy sexys como dijo Heechul. Después de vestirme, si a eso se le podía llamar vestirse, me quite la toalla del pelo y me lo cepille, cuando termine de cepillarlo cogí el secador y me lo seque. Después de terminar de arreglarme suspire.

Yo- (tn), FIGHTING.- Me dije mirándome al espejo en un intento de darme ánimos. Después Salí del baño y Donghae estaba tirado en la cama boca bajo mirando hacia la puerta del baño como esperando a que terminara cuando me vio salir, sonrió y me hiso un gesto para que me acostara a su lado, al que yo dudosa acepte. Nada más acostarme en la cama el me agarro por la cintura y me pego a él.

Donghae- Ah que rico hueles - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hundía su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y el hombro.

Yo- Es normal me acabo de bañar - Dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué estabas aquí?, ¿Me estabas esperando?

Donghae- Sip… quería verte.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. ah era tan lindo. En seguida note como iba subiendo una de las manos que tenía agarrando mi cintura y despacio la fue llevando hasta uno de mis pechos, metió la mano por debajo del sujetador, lo acariciaba lentamente, después lo fue apretando poco a poco mientras me daba unos besos en el cuello. No pude evitar soltar algún que otro gemido.- La comida ya está preparada - Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y después se dirigía hacia mis labios y los besaba. Dejo de acariciar mi pecho y saco la mano de debajo del sujetador y de la blusa, paro de besarme, me miro y se rio, ya que estaba un poco agitada y sonrojada después de lo que había hecho. Se incorporó y me extendió su mano.- Vamos…después seguimos.- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce a la vez que traviesa. Yo cogí su mano y me senté en la cama, el me beso la frente.

Heechul- Ah vamos que tengo hambre… ¿que estaban haciendo? - Dijo entrando en la habitación y parándose enfrente de nosotros. En eso Donghae se levantó de un salto y sonriendo dijo.

Donghae- Nada ...¿vamos?.- Dijo volviendo a extenderme la mano, la cual acepte y me levante de la cama.

Heechul-¿Con que nada? Aquí hay mosca encerada, si tu no me vas a decir nada lo descubriré a la fuerza - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa, de repente empezó a hacerme cosquillas.- Dime que estaban haciendo

Yo- ihaa nooo… paraaa …por…favor… para…ihaaa- Dije entre risas, no aguantaba más.

Heechul- Si quieres que pare dímelo

Yo-Nooo...estábamos….ha…haciendo...nadaaa…solo….me …beso... po…por….favor…paraa…- Dije entre gritos y risas, en seguida se encontraban todos los de Súper Junior en la habitación riéndose de la imagen.- ihaaa….paraaa…paraaa …yaaaa…

Yesung- Vamos ya déjala a la pobre, esta toda roja - Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba a Heechul.

Sungmin- Si deja a la pobre respirar - Después de eso Heechul dejo de hacerme cosquillas.

Yo- Aaah…dios…co…como…te..te gusta…hacer…cosquillas…- Dije incorporándome e intentando tomar aire.

Kyuhyun- Si, no sabes cuánto -Heechul lo miro con cara sádica mientras prepara las manos para volver con las cosquillas.- Oh oh… Noooooooo.- Dijo gritando mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo delante de un sádico Heechul. Todos en ese momento reímos.

Kangin- Bueno vamos - Me dijo mientras se enganchaba en mi brazo derecho y me llevaba hasta el comedor.

Comimos entre risas, estaba sentada entre Donghae y Heechul, que debes en cuando me metían mano. Pasamos la comida haciendo chorradas y riéndonos por todo, después de comer ayude a Shindong, a Siwon y a Kyuhyun a recoger la mesa mientras los otros estaban preparando el salón para ver una película, cuando terminamos de recoger la mesa, fuimos a el salón y nos sentamos en el sillón, habían elegido una película de miedo, las odio, intente oponerme pero no me hicieron caso, el sillón era enorme tanto de largo como de ancho, yo estaba entre Siwon y Kyuhyun, y apoyado en mi pecho, entre mis piernas estaba Yesung, creo que le gustaba mucho mis pechos. Después en el suelo, tumbados en unos enormes cojines estaban Eunhyuk, Donghae y Kibum, la verdad no lo entendía ya que cabían perfectamente en el sillón, después al lado de Siwon estaban Sungmin y Kangin, Y al lado de Kyuhyun estaban Ryeowook, Heechul y Shindong. Estábamos esperando a Leeteuk que fue a buscar las palomitas para ver la película, ya, acabábamos de comer y ya querían palomitas, son unos glotones.

Eunhyuk- Vamos!- grito

Leeteuk- Oh si me ayudaran.- Dijo con otro grito desde la cocina.

Yo- Yo te ayud…- intente decir pero fui interrumpida por todos.

Todos- NO! Sabemos que quieres escaparte de verla.

Yo- mentira…- Dije poniendo morros.- porque tenemos que ver una de miedo….- Dije con carita de cachorrito, a ver si se apiadaban de mí, pero no fue así, todos rieron.

Siwon- No te preocupes me tienes aquí para protegerte -Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Leeteuk- Bueno, bueno, ya puedes ponerla.- Repartió tres bowls en los que habían un montón de palomitas y se sentó al lado de Kangin.

Kangin- pero apaga la luz

Yo-Noooo- Dije provocando la risas de todos, pero sin hacerme caso apago la luz.

Ya estaba empezando la película y yo ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Siwon y Kyuhyun se rieron de mí y después me dijeron "tranquila no da mucho miedo abre los ojos y cuando te de miedo algo escóndete en nuestros hombros y sino en Yesung" el cual hiso el gesto de paz, yo solamente asentí y empezamos a ver la película. Al principio no daba mucho miedo pero poco a poco empezaron a morir algunas de las protagonistas en manos de una niña que había muerto por un juego tonto cuando eran niñas. En toda la película no pare de gritar, éramos yo y Ryeowook los que gritábamos, cada vez que me daba miedo algo me escondía en el hombro de Siwon o en el de Kyuhyun y sino abrazaba fuerte a Yesung el cual sonreía cada vez que lo hacía, y notaba la mirada asesinas de todos los chicos hacia Yesung. Después de mucho sufrimiento termino la película.

Yo- Ah…. Por fin termino- Dije feliz recostándome en el sillón.

Ryeowook- ah…Si por fin

Kangin- Ah sus gritos me dejaron sordo

- Perdón ^^.- Dijimos yo y Ryeowook con carita de cachorritos.

Kangin- no puedo enfadarme con ustedes - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Donghae- Bueno ahora que hacemos - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tumbaba enzima de uno de los gigantescos cojines del suelo.

Sungmin- ummm… que tal karaoke - Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa

Yo- Siiiii -

Todos se rieron de nuestro comportamiento. Y aceptaron la idea. Prepararon todo, cogieron los micrófonos, de los cuales solo tenían unos 6

Leeteuk- Yo soy el primero- estaba muy feliz. Canto y bailo la canción de Bi rain, fue un momento muy sexy, después cantaron y bailaron Donghae y Heechul una de MBLAQ, mona lisa.

Leeteuk- Vale ¿ahora quién?- Todos me miraron.

Yo- vale pues ahora yo - me levante del sillón, y cogía el micrófono - pero no se cual cantar

Leeteuk- Entonces al azar - Todos reímos cuando de repente suena Oppa Oppa de Donghae y Eunhyuk, los cuales me dieron ánimos, y yo entre risas me puse a imitar a Donghae el cual se puso a bailar con migo a lo que se me unieron los demás. Después de mí, le toco a Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangin Y Sungmin que decidieron cantar y bailar abracadabra, haciéndonos reír a todos nosotros. Así nos la pasamos toda la tarde, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido, Ryeowook y yo decidimos hacer la cena. Después de ya haber cenado, seguimos jugando un poco más hasta que nos entró el sueño, ahora venía la parte difícil, si exacto, ahora con quien me tocaba dormir. Y comenzó una gran pelea de con quien seria, yo estaba sentada en el sofá contemplando la escena cuando se me acerca Donghae por la espalda y al oído con una voz sexy me dice.

Donghae- Que tal si continuamos con lo de antes - me mordisqueo la oreja a lo que yo me sonroje, no sabía que contestar. Siento como me agarra de la mano y me levanta llevándome hasta su habitación, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, ya que estábamos en la puerta de su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, detrás nuestras se oían las protestas de los chicos, cuando ya entramos en su habitación se giró y con una sonrisa pícara y pervertida se despidió de los chicos mientras cerraba la puerta. Después se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, me hiso un gesto para que me acostara a su lado, a lo cual obedecí. Apago la luz y me acerco hasta el, abrazándome. yo estaba de espaldas cuándo lentamente me da la vuelta y me pone boca arriba, me acaricia la cara y poco a poco se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mis labios.- Esta noche tu oppa no va a dejarte dormir, hasta que ya no pueda más - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que desprendía 100% perversión y lujuria, siento como me va subiendo la camisa y me la quita tirándola al suelo, dejando al descubierto el sujetador.- Wow Heechul y Leeteuk sí que tienen buen gusto - Dijo mientras con la mano me desabrochaba el sujetador y dejaba al descubierto mis pechos, lo cual no pude evitar el tapármelos con los brazos ya que me seguía dando vergüenza, a lo que el reacciono con una sonrisa y un suspiro.- preciosa ya te los vi antes y ya te los he tocado, no crees que no te sirve de nada eso -

Yo- Pe…pero….es que…me da vergüenza…y más cuando me miras…tan…tan fijamente - Dije totalmente sonrojada

Donghae- pero te miro tan fijamente porque eres muy hermosa - Dijo provocándome un mayor sonrojo. Se fue acercándose poco a poco hasta mis labios y me dio un beso apasionado y delicado, en el que su lengua jugaba con la mía, lleve mis manos hasta su cuello rodeándolo, corto el beso al sentir mis manos en su cuello, por lo que di un pequeño gruñido de protesta por haberlo hecho, me miro y sonrió pícaramente.- Así me gusta, ahora deja jugar contigo a tu oppa- se tumbó encima de mí, me volvió a besar, notaba como su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y como poco a poco su mano consiguió quitarme por completo el sujetador ya que no le había dado tiempo del todo y lo tiraba al suelo junto con la blusa, mientras me seguía besando empezó a acariciarme uno de los pechos y a jugar con mi pezón, por lo que solté unos gemidos que hiso que sonriera, termino el beso separándome de él retirando mis manos de su cuello, se sentó y me observo de arriba a abajo, después acerco su rostro hasta mi cuello y lo empezó a besar, poco a poco fue bajando besando mis pechos y besando mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mis bragas, el levanto la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió, con las sus manos fue bajando las bragas hasta quitármelas y las tiro al suelo haciendo compañía a mi sujetador y a la blusa, antes de que abrieras mis piernas, me incorpore sentándome delante de él sorprendiéndole.

Yo- Es…espera…es…esto…me…me da mucha…mucha vergüenza.- Dije intentando respirar y controlando mi nerviosismo, él sonrió.

Donghae- Shhh tranquila veras como se te quita la vergüenza al fin y al cabo Yesung te vio en primera plana - yo me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado mientras me acostaba rendida, siento como se ríe al ver mi reacción y me da un beso en el abdomen antes de abrir mis piernas, lentamente empieza a acariciar mi "zona femenina" provocándome que soltara algún que otro gemido, al notar que estaba muy húmeda, se medió acuesta a mi lado y con una sonrisa pícara y con los dos dedos húmedos, me mira.- Wow sí que te existas fácilmente eres una chica muy pervertida.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, provocándome un sonrojo mayor, después se chupo los dedos.

Yo- Lo…lo sien…- intente disculparme pero fui callada por un dulce y suave beso.

Donghae- No tienes por qué disculparte - Después volvió a bajar la mano hasta mi "zona femenina" y metió dos dedos de golpe en mi vagina, provocándome que soltara un gemido y curvara la espalda, fue moviéndolo y poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad lo que me hiso gemir varias veces, fue entonces cuando volvió a meter otro dedo el cual me hiso soltar un fuerte gemido que fue ahogado por un beso, ya no podía más, ya iba a llegar al orgasmo.

Yo- Y…ya…n...no…agu….aguanto….ma….más…- Dije entre gemido – Él sonrió con voz sexy me dijo.

Donghae- Preciosa te doy permiso para venirte - Ya no aguante y me vine en su mano. Él saco sus dedos de mi vagina, después los miro y los acerco a mi boca.- Chúpalos - a lo que avergonzada le obedecí, abrí mi boca y el los metió, yo los chupe y los lamí, provocando que se excitara. El complacido me sonrió.- Así me gusta eres una chica muy obediente - saco los dedos de mi boca y me beso, sentía su lengua pelear contra la mía, luego de unos segundos se separó de mi.- Ahora tienes que complacer a tu oppa – sonrió, mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su entrepierna, note como lo dura que la tenía, él sonrió por mi sonrojo, aparto mi mano y se incorporó, se empezó a desnudar de manera lenta, primero se quitó la camisa que llevaba enseñando ese perfecto y bien formado abdomen, era perfecto.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Puedes tocarlo – se acercó a mí, para que yo tocara ese perfecto y bien formado abdomen, empecé a tocarlo y a besarlo a lo que el gemía, se apartó de mí para que en un rápido movimiento quitarse las pantalones y los calzoncillos dejándolos en el suelo, Dios mío aquellos era inmenso, después decían que los coreanos las tenían pequeñas, yo estoy 100% segura de que es un mito, entre Leeteuk, Heechul y Donghae se podía afirmar. Me moría de curiosidad por saber si la de los demás también desmentía aquel mito. Él sonrió al ver mi reacción y se sentó a mi lado, me beso en los labios, me agarro una de las manos y la llevo a su miembro erecto.- Ahora has feliz a tu oppa - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba mi mano y apoyaba la suya en la cama, yo sonrojada agarre su miembro erecto y lo acaricie de arriba a abajo, el empezó a gemir.

Yo- O…Oppa…. Es la primera vez que lo hago… ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?.- Dije sonrojada a medida que fui aumentando la velocidad.

Donghae- Aah….mm…s..SII…lo…lo haces…mu…muy…bi…bien.- susurro entre gemidos lo que me éxito.- Di…dios…y…ya..n…no…a…aguanto.- No tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, con el que intento no gritar mucho mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me miro y sonrío.- Mu…muy…bien…hecho.-su respiración estaba agitada, me dio un suave beso y miro hacia mi mano que todavía estaba sujetando su miembro- ¿Quieres hacérmelo otra vez? Tanto te gusta pervertida - yo me sonroje y retire la mano, él se rio y me cogió colocándome encima suyo, de espaldas a él, dios notaba su perfecto abdomen en mi espalda y su miembro debajo de mi- Te excita esto ¿verdad? Se te nota en tu cara.- yo me sonroje más y me cubrí la cara con las manos al ver en la postura en la que estábamos -Eres muy linda - me abrió las piernas y empiezo a introducir tres dedos de golpe en mi vagina haciendo que curvara la espalda y agarrara fuertemente la sabana, empezó cada vez a ir más rápido.- ¿Quieres que te penetre? Si es así vas a tener que decírmelo – Dijo sacando los dedos de mi vagina, yo ya no aguantaba entre sentir sus dedos en mi vagina, su abdomen desnudo y perfecto en mi espalda, y después su miembro que estaba erecto otra vez debajo, estaba muy excitada y quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Me di la vuelta permaneciendo aun enzima suyo, a lo que él se sorprendió.

Yo-O…Oppa… quiero… que…m…me…pe…penetres…-Dije sonrojada. Me acerque a su boca y le di un beso, el cual respondió de inmediato, agarrándome por detrás y levantándome para que abriera las piernas y las enrollara alrededor de su cintura, después poco a poco sentí como su miembro se introducía en mí, provocando que le agarrara fuerte de la espalda, los dos gemimos, el empezó a aumentar la velocidad y gemíamos con fuerza, los cuales ahogábamos con nuestros besos, ya no aguantaba más.-O..Oppa…y..ya…n..no… aguanto…ma…mas.-

Donghae- Y…yo…tan…tampoco….- Ya no aguantamos más y los dos pegamos un gran gemido que fue silenciado por un profundo beso. Separamos nuestros labios, me miro, me sonrío y me beso la frente.-Bue…buena…chica…has...com….complacido a oppa - Dijo entre cortado por la falta de aire y con una gran sonrisa, a la que yo le conteste con otra, después me agarro por detrás y me levanto para poder sacar su miembro de dentro de mí, me recostó en la cama, el me beso la frente y se levantó para ponerse los calzoncillos, , se volvió a acostar. Me recosté cómodamente encima de él y acaricie su abdomen desnudo a lo que él me dio un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches mi princesa pervertida.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yo- Buenas noche oppa- Dije mientras soltaba un bostezo y cerraba lentamente los ojos.

-CONTINUARA-

Bueno espero que les halla gustado y creo que es más cortito que los demás pero es que no se me ocurría mucho ^^ Saranghaeeee nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ^^


End file.
